Odcinek 2: Rozpoznanie
Rano Piter zaczął się dziwnie wiercić na łóżku, tak dziwnie, że aż zwalił na ziemię budzi a ten pociągnął za sobą Wernę i Lightnoida... w sumie nie dziwię się dlaczego, wszyscy wojownicy stali nad nim gapiąc się na niego jak na Mona Lisę... Mei: Obudźmy go Ami: Nie! Nie słyszałaś, że nie wolno budzić śpiącego Mei: Mojej mamy to nie rusza Ami: Ale ty jesteś lepiej wychowana Osa: A może wystarczy... Adi: Podpalić go? Dans: Pójść po Madokę? Osa: Chodziło mi o zabranie mu poduszki ale w sumie... Daria: To ja zrobię tak-dziewczyna wzięła akwarium które wstało u Pita w pokoju Ami: CO zamierzasz? Daria: Ja go nie obudzę... poza tym jego rybka nie jest tak dobrze wychowana-dziewczyna wsadziła rękę do akwarium po czym wyjęła zeń rybkę natychmiast rzucając nią w twarz śpiącego, Piter zerwał się na nogi jak szaleniec po czym niemal w wyskoku wsadził rybkę do akwarium spoglądając równocześnie na Darię wzrokiem mówiącym: „jeszcze raz dotkniesz mojej rybki to cię zabiję” Ami: To był jej pomysł Pit: Mogliście mnie też obudzić... a tak ogólnie ile czasu tu siedzicie? Adi: Może jakieś trzydzieści minut? Pit: I cały czas się na mnie gapiliście?!-chłopak zaczerwienił się Mei: Nie, przynajmniej nie wszyscy, Luk i Mati pobijali twój rekord na na konsoli. Pit: O ranyy, ogarnijcie się i startujemy z tym New World Ami: Okeyo, ja pierwsza- tak zasiedli przy okrągłym stole i wysłali do siebie aplikację „ New World”, zainstalowała się dosyć szybko. Każdy zaczął się zalogował po czym w realnym świecie zasnęli i przyśpieszyli. Czuli się jak we śnie, ich oczom ukazywały się obrazy z dzieciństwa aż do teraz, zmierzyli się z własnym strachem i pragnieniem, przez chwilę każdy z nich czuł równowagę, wreszcie otworzyli oczy i popatrzyli po sobie.... Każdy z nich miał wyjątkowego avatara, połączenie marzenia i koszmaru.... nagle przed ich oczyma przeleciał motyl.... Ami: Ha? Ja: Nareszcie jesteście-w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy- wiedziałam, że można a was liczyć Mei: No przecież nigdy byśmy nie zostawili ci samej Osa: A teraz mi powiedz jak to działa? Ja: Heh, macie racje...ale najpierw czy jest z wami Werna? Ami: Wzięłam ją ze sobą-na ręce Ami pojawiła się kulka bakugana Ja: Werno!-podbiegłam do Ami po czym podniosłam Wernę z jej rąk i przytuliłam-myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie ujrzę >Werna: Ale widzisz i zostanę z tobą już na dobre-wszyscy spojrzeli na mojego bakugana Pit: Jak to? Ja: Widzicie bakugany mogą przebywać w tym świecie dłużej niż ludzie, nawet na pozostać na wieki jeżeli tylko tego chcą... Ami: Obydwoje nie zostaniecie tutaj długo Ja: Posłuchajcie, jeśli chodzi o walki to myślę, że Werna wam nieco wyjaśniła lecz jest jeszcze coś...chodźcie-wraz z przyjaciółmi podeszłam do tablicy z wynikami walk i pokazałam czołówkę-to najlepsi gracze Luk: Z kont oni wzięli tyle punktów?! Ja: Grają w to dłużej niż ktokolwiek inny, dlatego są czołówką.... Shon: Witaj Alex-powiedział czerwonooki chłopak podchodząc do nas Ja: Heloł Shon, to moi przyjaciele Luk,Mei,Ami,Daria,Osa,Piter, Mati i Luk-pokazałam kolejno na każdego członka drużyny Luk: Za niedługo dołączą do nas kolejni Ja: Super! Troy: Kolejni gracze? Spoko gdy ich pokonamy jeszcze bardziej wzmocnimy czołówkę Pit: Chciałeś powiedzieć „jeśli wygramy” Troy:Myślisz, że jesteś taki mocny to możemy się zmierzyć od razu Ja: Dajcie spokój, Piter! Shon: Ona ma racje nie pora teraz na to, powodzenia w grze o i niezłe avatary...- czerwonooki i niebieskooki chłopak odeszli Ja: Teraz będą nas mieć na oku, nie możecie nic wywinąć. Mają tutaj równe uprawnienia co administratorzy. Większe ode mnie... Troy to porywczy chłopak kiedy gra w bakugan opiera się na sile swojego Abisa, walczy domeną Aquosa, trzeba na niego uważać, chyba nie darzy też Pita szczególną sympatią, Shon to miły i spokojny chłopak opierający grę bakugan na strategii, nie ważcie się przy nim wspominać o celu waszej wyprawy, kiedy tylko usłyszy, że ktoś chce zniszczyć te miejsce wpada w szał... Ami: Ale to nie fer...to nie on jest tu uwięziony Ja: Wieżę, że się nam uda, tymczasem traktujmy to jak dobrą zabawę ponieważ o to w tym chodzi, kto pierwszy dotrze na szczyt będzie mógł mnie uwolnić... Adi: Więc na co czekamy? Rex: Jedna sprawa?Po co są te liczniki od wyzwań? Ja: Właśnie, wczoraj w życie weszła nowa aktualizacja jeżeli chodzi o ten świat, zamiast odejmować czy dodawać po 5pkt to jest licznik ile pkt mają poświęcić obie strony, osoba wyzwana musi zaakceptować prośbę i punkty wyzywającego, chyba, że ma za mało punktów, wtedy się je redukuje Rex: Przerąbane Adi: Czyli na starcie może nas ktoś już wyrzucić z tond? Ja: Tak, ale nie martwcie się bo wielu bpi się z tego korzystać więc nie wyszło to jeszcze poza skalę 6pkt Ami: Jedno mnie męczy Ja: Tak? Ami: Skoro my jak przegramy i stracimy wszystko co związane z tym światem to wrócimy do reala i życie będzie trwało dalej...to czemu ty tak nie możesz? Ja: Moja energia życiowa podtrzymuje ten świat, a mój duch jet szansą daną mi do tego bym miała szansę wrócić...jeśli przegram wszystko będziecie moją jedyną nadzieją... Mati: Rozumiem Setonus: O kurde? Ja: Co jest? <>Anugan: Dostaliśmy wyzwani thumb|left|220px Rex: Ile pkt? Setnous: 6pkt, muszę zaakceptować Ja: Która arena? Anugan: Alpha 10 Ja: Akceptuj zaraz będziemy tam, trzymaj się-chłopak zaakceptował wyzwanie po czym coś teleportowało go na arenę, gdzie zobaczył swojego przeciwnika, był to Josh Josh: Zaczynamy! BB!BS! Ventus Serena! Setnous: BB!BS! Anugan!- kiedy bakugany stały naprzeciw siebie tłumy na widowni podniosły ogromną wrzawę Josh: Anugan, piękny, ale moja Serena pokona go bez Problemu! SMA! Tornado Neptuna! Serena 10 000 punktów mocy, Anugan 5 000 punktów mocy Setnous: SMA! Cios Ciemnej Furii! Serena 6 000 punktów mocy, Anugan 10 000 punktów mocy Josh: SMA! Syrena Przestworzy! Serena 5 000 punktów mocy, Anugan 1 000 punktów mocy Setnous: Podwójna SMA! Działo Darkusa + Mroczny Rycerz! Serena 2 500 punktów mocy, Anugan 2 500 punktów mocy Josh: Nieźle jak na dzieciaka, ale mam niespodziankę! SSMA! Mroczna Otchłań Ventusa!! Serena: 20 000 punktów mocy, Anugan 5 000 punktów mocy Setnous: SMA! Niszczący Cios!-chłopak spojrzał na moc swojego bakugana- Co? Niemożliwe mam za mało mocy!Anugan!!!-bakugan uderzył pazurami w pancerz Sereny i został odrzucony Josh: Kończymy przedstawienie!SMA! Wiatr dziewięciu muz!-Serena wzbiła się w powietrze po czym wyrosły jej ogromne skrzydła a harfa zmieniła się w miecz po czym przebił Anugana... Było po bitwie... Setnous: Co?! Niemożliwe...jak, jak ja mogłem przegrać? Ja: Nie martw się, nie fart nowicjusza, następnym razem wygrasz, masz jeszcze 4pkt, posłuchajcie na dzisiaj koniec, wylogujcie się i wróćcie tu jutro Ami: Tak szybko? Tara: Minęło około godziny od naszego zalogowania Ja: Tutaj czas płynie inaczej, musicie iść, w waszym świecie mogło już minąć około pięciu godzin, zależy od szybkości waszych linkerów. Pożegnaliśmy się po czym się wylogowali, zastanawiało mnie jakim cudem tak szybko ktoś wyzwał do walki jednego z nas, to wręcz nie do przyjęcia... normalni gracze swoje pierwsze walki rozgrywają około tydzień po zalogowaniu aby mogli dobrze poznać zasady i na pewno nie za tyle punktów i z gościem z tym miejscem w rankingu... Podeszłam do skali graczy gdzie zarejestrowałam się jako gotowa do walk, miałam mojego bakugana przy sobie co sprawiało, że czułam się bezpieczniej... moją uwagę przykuła jeszcze jedna rzecz, czołówka zrobiła dzisiaj zebranie zarządu pierwsze w historii tego świata, byłam tego tak ciekawa, że postanowiłam się tam udać i to zobaczyć przy wejściu jednak mnie nie wpuścili. thumb|left|260px Powiedzieli, że mogą tam wejść jedynie członkowie pierwszej dziesiątki, lecz to tylko podsyciło moją ciekawość, postanowiłam, że Werna teleportuje się do środka aby nikt jej nie widział i połączę nasze pole widzenia, tak też zrobiłam. Bakugan teleportował się do środka. Siedziała tam cała dziesiątka przy okrągłym stole. Troy: Co mamy z nimi zrobić? Josh: Moim zdaniem nie macie się o co martwić, widzieliście jak załatwiłem tego dzieciaka?Są słabi jak niemowlaki-wszyscy się zaśmiali Shon: Dosyć-chłopak uderzył pięścią w stół- o mnie też tak mówiłeś cwaniaczku, miałeś szczęście bo zalogował się tutaj pierwszy raz, naruszyłeś zasady i jeszcze śmiesz ich oczerniać?! Josh: A jak ty śmiesz mnie pouczać?! Kely: Może dlatego, że jest na pierwszym miejscu a ty na ostatnim? Josh: Zamknij się głupia dziewucho! Shon: Ohh- chłopak zaczął klikać coś na klawiaturze po czym Josh zniknął- myślę, że ban da mu do myślenia, a teraz słuchajcie uważnie, macie ich obserwować ale z ukrycia, może są to zwykli przyjaciele i gracze a może ludzie chcący zniszczyć ten wspaniały świat, miejcie ich na oku, jest ich wszystkich dwanaście, ja będę miał na oku Alex a Troy swojego ulubionego Pitera, resztę podzielcie między sobą... koniec zebrania i miłej zabawy- chłopak wstał a po nim wszyscy inni, Werna teleportowała się do mnie. Ja: A jednak pojawienie się tylu graczy naraz wzbudziło w nich podejrzenia Werna: Tak, ale sama słyszałaś, że będą tylko obserwować Ja: Na razie, nie wiadomo jak potoczą się dalsze losy, przecież znasz wojowników szybciej wejdą do drugiej dziesiątki niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał a wtedy będziemy zagrożeniem Werna: Tak ale na razie myślmy pozytywnie CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Przyśpieszony Świat Kategoria:Alexyy